


The Anarchist

by Terraspark



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anarchy, Dream Smp, Politics, Tags to be added as I think of them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terraspark/pseuds/Terraspark
Summary: Around the land, there was a name. One name that was spoken with fear, with reverence, with respect. You did not want to meet the owner of this name. You did not find him. He found you. Pray that you do not incur the wrath of the owner of the name. You will die. That is for certain---Sort of Recap AU on the events of the Dream SMP whilst trying to put them into more real-world ish scenarios (no respawning and such)Is AU though due to certain events being different.
Kudos: 19





	The Anarchist

Around the land, there was a name. One name that was spoken with fear, with reverence, with respect. You did not want to meet the owner of this name. You did not find him. He found you. The leader of this land knew of this name. He knew of it and tried to find the person this name belonged to..but he never could. 

Not that it mattered to The Leader. He was The Leader, the all-powerful. He had a complete country under his rule. They called it..Dream SMP..  
But then one day, a spark appeared in Dream SMP. A spark of rebellion. A spark of independence. A small group of people, lead by Wilbur Soot declared their independence! They separated from the Dream SMP and started a new land! A land they named L'Manburg!

Now The Leader was, of course, not very happy about this new development. Slowly but surely a war broke out between the two factions. L'Manburg against Dream SMP, a fight of independence! A fight to a free life! 

“Independence, or death! If we get no revolution...then we want nothing. We would rather die, than give into you and join your SMP...” 

It ended horribly. As was expected when one goes up against The Leader. L'Manburg lost. They lost horribly. They hadn't realised there was a traitor in their midst. Eret. That was the traitor's name. He betrayed L'Manburg and with one final act from him..the war was over. 

Despite this however, one of the generals under Wilbur approached The Leader privately.  
“Look..Dream...I know what you want. My Discs. I'll be sticking to the rules of our agreement...unless, you wanted to listen to a new proposal.”  
The Leader – or Dream as was his name – tilted his head. What could this general, by the name of Tommy, offer him. Him. Dream. The Leader of the Dream SMP.   
“I...both my Discs...both of them for independence..”  
Dream was surprised at this offer. These Discs were of much importance to Tommy. They were his pride and joy. For him to offer them up...  
“Deal. Both Discs for independence.”

As part of his agreement with Eret, Dream stepped down from his position as the King of Dream SMP. He vanished into the night, leaving Eret with his kingdom, and leaving nobody with any knowledge of his whereabouts. 

In the far off reaches of the land, the owner of the unspoken name had heard stories of L'Manburg. A group that had stood up to Dream. Maybe it was time..time to go and give it a visit. No proper ruler would be up to his standards..but if they were split...it would be easier to..spark something. Chaos. 

Wilbur Soot and his main general Tommy Innit began to hold an election for L'Manburg. They wanted to claim their power properly. Through Democracy. They held bounds of confidence. They had lead L'Manburg to victory! Who wouldn't vote for them?

“Well...that was pretty easy...” 

It ended horribly. A new group, Swag2020 gained power and won the election in a dramatic twist of fate. Jschlatt became president. How did this happen? Wilbur and Tommy were in shock. Niki had let out a gasp, looking to the two in surprise.

“My first decree...as the president of L'Manburg..THE EMPEROR of this great country! Is to REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP, OF WILBUR SOOT AND TOMMY INNIT!”

They had to escape. They had to get out of there! They fled the scene, Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit ran into the uncharted land, pursued by the new President's men.

In the land outside of normal reach..the name's owner began to gather his resources. It was perhaps time for him to finally achieve what he had wanted for so long...  
The group of L'Manburg had fractured even further. It was the perfect time to take the whole power structure down. Let it turn to rubble. A wasteland where the strongest rules. An Anarchy. 

Wilbur and Tommy created a new faction. They called it Pogtopia. It was a fraction of the strength L'Manburg – or Manburg as it was known now – had ever been. The two of them started again, ground up, or ground down, as their new home went deep into the winding caves, where Jschlatt and his men wouldn't find them. 

The unnamed name moved closer to the centre of political power and action. On his way he met with a masked man. The masked man had made it his goal to find the unnamed name after he vanished.   
“What can I do for you..former leader..?” The unknown man asked the masked one.   
“I don't like where Manburg is going. I want it gone. You have the power to do that. I can assist you, I can give you the tools, any extra tools you need if you take it down for me. I know you came to do that anyway..”  
“I'll do it..on one condition.”  
“Name it.”   
The unnamed name smiled as he chose his condition.   
“Eret's land goes too.”

Tommy was concerned for Wilbur. Ever since L'Manburg fell, he had been slipping down into a descent of...what Tommy could only call madness.

“What if...what if we're the bad guys Tommy?”  
“When a man has nothing to lose...it means we can do what we want!”

It didn't help that sometimes, when Wilbur thought Tommy wasn't looking, Tommy would catch his pres- former president speaking with someone. In some sort of..mirror. A greenish mirror, an eye of ender carved onto the top of it. Tommy never caught who Wilbur was talking to, but what he did see..was a man. A man in a mask. After these conversations, Wilbur's eyes would gain a slight greenish slow that shone maliciously. 

“We can kill...them..all”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...   
> yeah it was 3am and I was watching anamatics okay?   
> Plus I'd had this idea floating around from when a certain someone said they could be the villain and well...I needed to get it out aha.  
> Hope you all like it! Not sure if I'll continue it or not.


End file.
